Human Farm
by KawaiiLilMarron
Summary: A Human Farm, where people are born, raised and kept alive for the sake of their organs. How will Sanzo, Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai escape the only world they've known, and into a world they've never seen? [Random Pairings, 58]


**Human Farm**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N:** I got this idea from a little known manga called Ray. It's about a girl who was raised in a human farm. If you don't know what a human farm is, you shall soon know. So, obviously this is a AU. This time, I didn't make Homura the villian. He's actually a sensible character this time. Heh. This is goes along the same themes as _When The Roses Bleed_ only cooler. So, enjoy and have fun. 

**-o-**

There are things in this world, unknown to people who walk the cemented streets and sidewalks, those who wander in the sunlight, earn money by working hard and come home every day to see their families. But if that was taken from you, what would you do? 

You've never known that sort of life, so what kind of person are you? 

" So, your daughter needs a new kidney?" A man in this thirties pushed up his glasses as he spokem his hand gently touching the stubble on his chin. 

The man across the table under the sharp lamp-light swallowed nervously and looked at the other man, " Y-Yes." He said nervously. " Dr. Nii, I am willing-" 

The man with the glasses grinned, which was the only thing the other man he could really see under his shadowed face. " Willing to pay anything?" 

" Indeed." The man nodded. 

" Would you pay your life?" Dr. Nii stepped out of the shadows, his face still hidden by his glasses and his hair. 

The man gulped again, " Depends...how despirately she needs this transplant." 

Dr. Nii's grin kept getting wider, " Alright, 4,000 dollars. I want it by Wednesday. Bring your daughter by my office. Any questions?" 

The man's eyes widened, to argue the large amount of money but stopped, " A-Alright..." He whimpered, wiping the sweat off his forehead from the emotional pressure on him. 

Dr. Nii chuckled, " That's what I though, Hiroshi!" He lit a cigarette with a match and flicked the match out, " I'll see you next week." And he left through a large metal door on the left and into a hallway lined with florecent lights. He sighed and continued walking. " I wonder who's kidney will suffice?" He thought, rubbing his stubbled chin. 

" Annnnnnnnnnnnd, catch!" A young man with crimson hair coaxed, tossing a kernel of popcorn across the table at a spiky-haired brunette. 

" Why are you _throwing_ popcorn at me?" The boy whined, catching it none the less in his scraped hand. " You're an idiot Gojyo." 

Gojyo glanced at the boy and to the darker haired brunette next to him, " Am I an idiot, Hakkai?" 

Hakkai smiled at Gojyo, " Not at all, Goku is just being silly." 

" You're right." Gojyo grinned, " He's the idiot." Gojyo laughed as Goku threw the piece at his head. He was about to yell something when Hakkai intervined. 

" Better not make too much noise, the doctor might hear." Hakkai warned. Goku put his hands in his lap and kept quiet. He scooted over to the barred door that kept him, Gojyo and Hakkai encaged. The room they were in wasn't big. It had two bunk beds, a barred window and a bookshelf. In a small door near the bookshelf was a bathroom, with just a toilet. It was like jail. 

But, it wasn't jail. 

It had the same concepts, timed meals, being caged in, matching outfits...but there was one thing that made it different, two, actually. 

1. _They never, got to go outside._

2. _Anybody who was in this captivity...did nothing wrong._

This, was a human farm. 

" Where people are born, raised and kept alive for the sake of their organs. We have no name, no existance, no family." Goku whispered against the cold metal bars. 

Gojyo heard Goku, and looked at Hakkai. Hakkai shook his head and shrugged. This was the world they knew. They couldn't question it, and they couldn't fight against the doctor. They didn't know right from wrong. They didn't question their existance if they didn't have one. 

" Where's Sanzo?" Gojyo asked. 

" I believe he went off to haggle with Zenon for cigarettes." Hakkai informed, " He should be back soon. The doctor doesn't let us leave our cells for longer then half an hour at the most." 

Gojyo shrugged and finished off the rest of his popcorn he smuggled in. He had won these in a card match against the people who work in the kitchen and kept a whole box to himself under the bed. He put his bag down and reached for the box, pulling out a bag of caramel-coated popcorn and put it in Hakkai's lap. 

" Thank you, Gojyo." Hakkai smiled. 

Gojyo nodded, " I heard they're taking Lirin." He said softly. Hakkai's eyes widened. 

" Why?" 

" A girl needs a kidney transplant." Goku interrupted, " Kougaiji told me the whole thing. they won't kill Lirin though, the doctor promised-" 

" The doctor doesn't promise shit!" Gojyo yelled, throwing a rubber ball at Goku's head. The room was silent, Sanzo returned, picked at the lock with a paper clip, opened it quickly and slid into the cell. " About time." Gojyo rolled his eyes, popping a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth. 

" I am assuming you heard about Lirin?" Sanzo asked, noticing the lump of Goku's head. " Kougaiji, according to Homura, got in a fight with the doctor and broke his glasses." Hakkai and Gojyo gaped, " So, in order for the doctor to let Lirin live, Kougaiji sacrificed one of his lungs." 

" Poor Kou." Goku said softly, " I don't...really understand how that feels, but I can imagine." 

" I know how it feels." Gojyo said, looking at Goku who was still balled up by the barred door. Hakkai looked sympathetically at the two. 

" No sense in crying over it." Sanzo injected, " This is just how we live. We're grown to be killed." 

Gojyo smiled, " Is this how vegetables on farms feel?" 

Hakkai chuckled, " I'm a simple tomato, I don't want to be ketchup." The two laughed, creaking a smile from Sanzo and a giggle from Goku. 

Gojyo continued, " I want to be spaghetti sauce!" He laughed harder. 

" Not alot of things you can do with a tomato..." Sanzo said. 

Hakkai and Gojyo paused, trying to think of another, but getting nothing. " Oh well, you got what our point was." Gojyo snickered from the joke. 

" My little pets." The doctor grinned, walking into the room with the cells. He stood in the middle of the steel flooring and smiled at them all. " I need a young female." He announced. " I can't use my original choice, because _somebody_." He glared into cell number 19. 

The room was lined 20 cells by 20 cells. There were two floors. They were on the first, the floor where people had a majority of their organs, and could live on. The second floor, was forbidden to people on the first. The only people Goku ever saw go in there was the doctor himself, or people wh had volunteered an organ, or had been chosen to by force. 

The room was silent. The doctor cracked out a whip. " I NEED A FEMALE." He yelled. A pale hand raised from cell number 18. The doctor grinned slightly. 

" Ahhh, Miss Yaone." He smiled, rubbing his chin. 

" I'll go." She said softly. Everybody gaped. " You only need my kidney, right?" 

" Yes." He nodded with a devious smile. He walked to the cell and opened the door, letting Yaone out. She was handcuffed and led to the door that went to the second floor. She smiled at cell 19 and walked down the stairs. 

And Yaone never came back. 

Nobody questioned it, nobody bothered. It was how life went. People were sacrified into the second floor, and never heard from again. And nobody could do anything, nobody could say anything. No objections, no opinions and there'd be no problems. 

This was a human farm, _where people are born, raised and kept alive for the sake of their organs. We have no name, no existance, no family._

**-o-**

**A/N:** How did you likie? I liked it a lot. Please review. 


End file.
